Semuanya Adalah Untuk Kenangan
by anginbiru
Summary: Arti kenangan bagi Yamato dan Chihiro  The Extra Kobayashi / Omake no Kobayashi-kun


**Fandom:** Omake no Kobayashi-kun (The Extra Kobayashi)

**Sinopsis:** Arti kenangan bagi Yamato dan Chihiro

**Disclaimer:** Omake no Kobayashi-kun (The Extra Kobayashi) adalah milik Masami Morio sensei...saya hanya meminjamnya sebentar

**Warnings:** Sedikit 'bocoran' untuk komik jilid 16 dan OOC-ness

* * *

><p>Ketika Yamato Kobayashi tiba di kediaman barunya-setelah pindah dari SMU Himawari-dia tidak pernah berfikir untuk mencari perhatian seperti yang ia lakukan dahulu sewaktu ia masih berada di SMU Himawari. Kepopuleran, perhatian, dan nasib baik tidak pernah ada di dalam pikirannya. Ia sudah tidak membutuhkan itu semua. Teman-teman barunya menertawakan dirinya ketika ia bercerita bahwa ia selalu menyimpan kenang-kenangan yang diberikan oleh sahabatnya di SMU Himawari di sebuah kotak sepatu bekas, karena ia tidak bisa kehilangan kenangan yang ia alami selama berada di sana. Temannya mengatakan bahwa suatu saat ia pasti akan berubah dan perubahan itu akan menyebabkan ia ingin membuang semua yang ada di masa lalunya, termasuk kenangan yang ada di kotak sepatu itu.<p>

Mereka salah.

Mereka salah membaca sifatnya. Pengalaman hidup yang dialami olehnya mengajarkan satu hal. Manusia itu adalah makhluk yang sinis. Mereka tidak akan pernah mempercayai dirimu akan berhasil sampai kamu benar-benar mencapai tujuanmu. Karena itu, Yamato hanya tersenyum mendengar komentar mereka, dan meskipun hari silih berganti, kotak sepatu yang berisikan kenangan itu tetap tersimpan manis di apartemen mungil miliknya

Karena itu adalah kenangan berharga yang dimilikinya.

Suara orang yang bernyanyi, mengobrol, dan tertawa mengiringi langkah Chihiro menuju ke tempat yang lebih sepi dan paling ujung dari ruangan yang mereka tempati. Saat ini ia sedang berada di reuni SMU Himawari dan, meskipun suasananya sangat menyenangkan, ia tidak bisa meninggalkan Yamato yang mulai memojokkan dirinya. Chihiro mengenang ketika ia pertama kali bertemu dengan Yamato setelah Yamato pindah dari SMU Himawari. Saat itu musim tengah beranjak dingin, dan ia tengah berdiri di ambang pintu apartemen mungil milik Yamato sembari tersenyum lebar. Sebuah ransel tergantung di lengan kirinya dan sebuah koper besar berada di sisinya. Senyum Chihiro berubah menjadi seringai ketika ia melihat wajah terkejut Yamato yang membukakan pintu setelah dering bel berakhir untuk ketiga kalinya. Di dalam hatinya Chihiro memutuskan untuk berbagi apartemen dengan Yamato daripada mencari apartemen yang baru.

Setelah itu, di saat mereka berdua sedang senggang, atau di saat hari terlalu dingin, atau saat cuaca sedang tidak memungkinkan mereka berjalan-jalan di luar, Chihiro akan duduk di samping Yamato dan mereka berdua akan membuka album foto untuk saling mengingat kejadian yang mereka alami bersama sahabat mereka. Mereka akan saling tertawa ketika melihat adegan lucu yang terpampang di foto atau mereka akan saling memberi komentar terhadap pose-pose ataupun peristiwa yang terdapat di foto tersebut. Di sela-sela pembicaraan mereka, Yamato selalu mengatakan bahwa dengan melihat ke belakang, maka orang akan lebih mudah untuk melangkah ke depan. Dan Chihiro, meskipun di luar selalu menggoda Yamato akibat ucapannya tersebut, di dalam hatinya ia menyetujui ucapan Yamato. Karena dengan melihat ke belakang ia tidak akan pernah melupakan tujuan maupun impiannya.

Chihiro tersenyum ketika ia mengakhiri ingatannya. Ia pun sampai di tempat yang ia tuju, dan seperti yang ia duga, Yamato tengah membalik album foto yang telah ia buat sendiri dengan senyum yang mengembang.

"Sudah berapa buku yang kamu jadikan album?" Chihiro menghancurkan lamunan Yamato, dan membuat Yamato mendongakkan kepalanya.

"Enam," jawab Yamato setelah beberapa saat terbelalak menatap Chihiro.

"Sudah sebanyak itu?" tanya Chihiro sembari duduk di sebelah Yamato.

Yamato mengangguk perlahan. "Salah satunya untuk kegiatan sehari-hari kita, untuk foto yang selalu dilampirkan oleh Fubuki setiap ia mengirim surat maupun mail, untuk foto Kengo meskipun tidak terlalu banyak. Dan yang ini untuk foto reuni."

Chihiro menyeringai pada Yamato yang duduk di sampingnya. "Seingatku, dulu ada anak yang sangat benci difoto deh..." Wajah Yamato memerah mendengar ucapan Chihiro, dan usahanya untuk membalas ucapan Chihiro tidak berhasil karena yang ia lakukan hanyalah membuka dan menutup mulutnya tanpa dapat mengeluarkan suara sedikitpun. Seringai Chihiro pun semakin lebar ketika ia meletakkan tangannya di kepala Yamato dan mengacak-acak rambutnya. "Hei, hentikan..." seru Yamato.

Chihiro menghentikan acakannya dan menatap wajah Yamato yang masih memerah karena malu. Ia pun memberikan senyuman lembut. "Kamu melakukannya demi kenangan kan?" Yamato terbelalak dan tidak langsung memberikan jawaban ke Chihiro. Memang benar dulu ia tidak suka foto, namun sekarang berbeda. Tidak ada perjumpaan tanpa perpisahan, ia akan selalu mempercayai itu tapi paling tidak ia masih bisa mengenang perjumpaan dan pengalaman yang dialami bersama. Yamato pun tersenyum sembari menjawab, "Ya!"

Karena semuanya adalah untuk kenangan...

**END...**

* * *

><p>Ini adalah fic lama saya yang saya buat di tahun 2007-an (kurang lebih). Mudah-mudahan masih berkenan untuk dibaca :)<strong><br>**


End file.
